


Schools and Flowers

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [8]
Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, F/M, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, hak is a third year, hak likes to make fun of yona, makes sense since they are two years apart, su won isnt a hoe, yona is a first year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-25 04:26:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19738297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: “Hey, you should come with me to the park tomorrow.”“Why? Is something happening?”“You don’t always need a reason to hang out, do you?”-Summer OTP Challenge Day 8: Summer Fashion





	Schools and Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> what even am i writing anymore... it's only been eight days but it feels way longer than that  
> also!!! the newest chapter,, i hope kusanagi doesn't just graze over the confession... wah....  
> on a different note, please enjoy!

Summer birds chirped from the tops of trees as the bell rang. “Class is dismissed,” the teacher said robotically, closing his book.

Students shuffled around as they shoved their binders and folders into their backpacks, eager to leave. “Yona,” Min-soo shook his classmate. “Yona.”

“Ah- huh?” She blinked twice, looking up from her book.

“Class is over,” he smiled, swinging his backpack over his shoulder. “You should go home.”

“Oh! You’re right. Thanks for telling me,” she reached down to pack up her things.

A few minutes later, she left the classroom with her backpack in her hand. “Did you fall asleep in class again?” A familiar voice called out to her as she turned the corner.

“Hak,” she greeted, her face impassive. “I thought you would’ve gone home already.”

“And leave you here? You know your father would kill me if you did that.”

“I could just talk to Mun-deok,” she sighed. “I’m sure he’d understand.”

“Uh… no, I don’t think he really would,” Hak deadpanned. “You know how he is.”

Yona laughed as she started towards the exit. “Hey, you should come with me to the park tomorrow.”

“Why? Is something happening?”

“You don’t always need a reason to hang out, do you?” Yona pouted, crossing her arms.

“Ah,” Hak stood still for a moment. “Sure. I’ll text you.”

“Okay, I’ll see you tomorrow then!” Yona waved as she walked towards her house, leaving Hak alone at the school gates.

  
  


“Mm,” Yona tugged at her skirt, looking at herself in the mirror. “Am I overdressing for this?”

“You are allowed to wear what you want,” her father smiled kindly. “I’m sure Hak would like it no matter what you wear.”

“That’s a lie,” Yona rolled her eyes. “He’d laugh at me if it didn’t look good.”

“Don’t worry so much, Yona,” Su-won called from the doorway. “You look fine.”

“Why am I so nervous?” She asked herself, subconsciously pulling at the hem of her shirt. 

It wasn’t a fancy outfit, just a simple shirt-and-skirt combination. The shirt was white, with pink flowers edging the bottom of the shirt. The skirt was mainly pink, a similar shade to the flowers on the shirt. The colors matched nicely with her hair, a combination of pink, red, and white coming together. Although, Yona had usually only worn the school outfit and stayed indoors during the weekend, so she didn’t know much about outfits and how to plan them.

A crow cawed in the distance as Yona went to grab her bag. The weather was nice, not too hot, not too cold. There were a few clouds that dotted the otherwise blue sky, and a gentle breeze blew through the trees that surrounded her home.

“I wonder if he will care?” Yona turned around in front of the mirror, checking her outfit again.

She pulled a sunhat over her hair before opening the door and calling a goodbye to her father. Her grip tightened around her bag as she felt the wind blow past her. The park wasn’t too far from her home, around a ten minute walk. Yona walked quickly, not wanting to be late.

However, she knew she had left her house too late and that Hak would make fun of her. It didn’t matter too much though; as long as she got there it would be good enough. When she made her way past the entrance, she saw Hak sitting under a tree, starting to doze off.

“Hak!” She called as she made her way over, avoiding the younger children that played along the sidewalk.

“What took you so long?” He drawled, a smirk on his face. “I was beginning to think that you weren’t going to come at all.”

“Shut up,” Yona punched his arm, looking away. “I just left the house late.”

“I half expected you to wear your school uniform,” he joked. “It’s rare to see you wear anything else.”

“That’s only because you don’t see me during the weekends!”

“So? Did you have anything in mind for today?” Hak changed the subject, looking out to where the clouds were in the sky.

“I just wanted to hang out…” her voice trailed off as she looked away again. “It’s not…”

Hak let out a laugh. “Don’t think too hard, princess. You’ll lose brain cells.”

“Geh, shut up!” 

Hak leaned against the tree, lifting his arm to adjust the sunhat on Yona’s head. “You look cute,” he admitted. 

Yona blinked in surprise, meeting Hak’s gaze. “Thank you…” she responded shyly, a bit of color appearing on her cheeks.

“Hey, how long did you spend on this outfit?” Hak grinned, cat-like. “I bet you fussed over it for over an hour.”

“It doesn’t matter!” Yona clutched her bag defensively. “You’re so mean! Just let me… ugh!”

Hak patted her shoulder. “You look fine in regular clothes. You don’t have to try so hard, you know.”

“Who said I’m trying for you?” Yona asked defensively, but dropped her gaze to focus on the ground instead. “The year is ending soon… and next year you’ll be going to college.”

“That’s right,” Hak tilted his head up to look at the leaves under the tree. “What, you want me to stay behind so you’re not lonely?”

“Can we have a normal conversation for once?” Yona sniped back. “It’s just that… it will be different without you.”

“Two years will pass in no time,” Hak assured her. “I’ll wait for you.”

“You mean-”

“No, I’m not staying in highschool for another two years. Just catch up with me once you get to college.”

“Well, if you wait for me,” Yona smiled, leaning her head onto his shoulder. “Will you stay with me a little longer?”

“If that’s what the princess wants,” Hak grinned, teasing her with a nickname that stuck since their childhood.

“Just a while longer,” Yona promised. 

Hak let out a breath as he felt the girl next to him fall asleep. It would probably be the last time for a few years. Well, it wouldn’t be too bad to indulge in wishes for a while.

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
